At that garden
by Saruwatari Chiharu
Summary: Di taman itu semuanya terjadi. Taman yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cinta sang pemuda langit dan wanita sakura. / KuroMomo / Oneshoot / RnR please?


Taman itu adalah tonggak sejarah, menjadi saksi bisu beberapa cerita cinta adalah tugas dari taman tersebut. Merekamnya dalam memori tanpa batas, sehingga orang yang pernah menjalin cintanya di taman itu tak akan pernah lupa.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**This Story (c) Mine**

**Enjoy Reading, minna~**

**.**

**.**

Sore di musim dingin, seorang pria berjalan pulang dari kantornya. Pria berusia 23 tahun itu berjalan melewati sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari kantornya. Dan dia melihat(atau menghayal?), bunga sakura yang bersemi di musim dingin.

.

"Konbanwa, namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Namamu?" Pria bersurai biru muda tadi memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri sosok bunga sakura tadi.

"A-ah, Konbanwa.. Namaku Momoi Satsuki.." ucap wanita itu sambil mengusap pipinya. _'Sejak kapan dia disini? Bahkan aku tak merasakannya berjalan.' _Batin wanita itu.

"Ano.. Apakah kau menangis?" tanya Kuroko. Momoi terdiam, mungkin sedang berfikir.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu mengikutcampuri urusanmu." Kuroko meminta maaf.

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku akan bercerita padamu.." ucap Momoi.

Kuroko lalu duduk di samping Momoi di kursi taman. Bersiap mendengarkan cerita Momoi.

"Aku baru saja diputus oleh kekasihku. Padahal aku sudah menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun. Kau tau Kuroko-kun? Aku sangat menyayanginya.. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika aku berpisah dengannya.."

Dan seterusnya, hingga sang wanita berhenti untuk menangis. Kuroko hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung wanita itu.

"Tenanglah Momoi-san, mungkin Aomine-kun bukanlah lelaki yang tepat untukmu." Hibur Kuroko. Momoi tetap menangis dan Kuroko tetap mengusap-usap punggung Momoi.

"Momoi-san, sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Ucap Kuroko kemudian. Momoi masih menangis, hingga akhirnya setuju untuk pulang bersama Kuroko.

"Gomenne, Kuroko-kun.. Gara-gara mendengarkan ocehanku kau jadi pulang malam.." ucap Momoi sambil menggandeng tangan Kuroko, tak sadar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Momoi-san. Aku akan merasa bersalah jika aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja sampai larut malam." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengelus kepala Momoi. Momoi lalu tersenyum.

"Hmm.. Terimakasih ya, Kuroko-kun.. Kini aku sudah merasa baikan.." ucap Momoi. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ya, sama-sama. Besok jangan menangis lagi ya, Momoi-san. Aku harap tangisanmu yang tadi adalah tangisan yang terakhir." Ucap Kuroko. Momoi mengangguk, sambil mempererat pelukannya pada lengan Kuroko.

"E-eh,, gomenne Kuroko-kun.. Aku tidak sengaja.." ucap Momoi pada akhirnya sambil melepas pelukan Kuroko dan berjalan menjauh, saat dia sadar kalau dia memeluk lengan Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa Momoi-san. Silahkan." Ucap Kuroko mempersilahkan Momoi untuk memeluk lengannya lagi. Momoi lalu memeluk lengannya, dan berjalan bersama ke rumah Momoi.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian Kuroko mengantarkan Momoi pulang, Kuroko merasa ada rasa yang tak biasa, perasaan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia rasakan. Rasa dimana dia ingin bertemu seseorang, rasa dimana dia ingin bersama seseorang.

"Kuroko-san.." panggil seorang rekan kerja Kuroko yang bernama Furihata Kouki.

"Ah, ya ada apa?" tanya Kuroko sambil melihat ke arah Furihata.

"Ada seorang wanita memberimu sekotak bento." Ucap Furihata sambil memberikan kotak makanan titipan untuk Kuroko.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kuroko sambil menerimanya.

"Aku tak tahu, tetapi yang ku lihat rambutnya berwarna merah muda. Sudah ya, aku harus meneruskan kerjaku." Ucap Furihata.

'_berambut merah muda? Momoi-san kah?' _Batin Kuroko. Ia lalu membuka pembungkus kotak makanan yang terbuat dari kain, lalu melihat ada sebuah kertas di sana.

_**Untuk Kuroko-kun.**_

_**Terimalah ini untuk ucapan terimakasihku kemarin. Maaf karna merepotkanmu. Oh iya, aku ingin meminta alamat e-mailmu, sungguh kemarin aku sangat lupa.. Aku harap Kuroko-kun mengirimku pesan, ini alamat e-mailku : Sacchan_momoi .. Jaa~ne Kuroko-kun. Aku harap kau menyukai bento-ku ^_^)/**_

Kuroko lalu membuka kotak makanan yang diberi Momoi. Dilihatnya berbagai macam sushi berwarna-warni sedang terdiam di dalam kotak makanan, menunggu untuk dimakan. Kuroko lalu melihat ke arah jam yang dipakainya, kebetulan sudah jam makan siang. Kuroko lalu memakan sushi-sushi tersebut dengan lahap.

'_Enak juga..' _batin Kuroko.

Setelah menghabiskan bekal yang diberikan Momoi, Kuroko lalu menutup kembali wadah makanannya dan membungkusnya kembali memakai kain yang tadi. Kertas yang tadi Kuroko masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Setelah itu, Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan yang akan dia tujukan kepada Momoi.

_**To: Sacchan_momoi **_

_**From: Kuroko_Tetsuya **_

_**Subject : Terimakasih**_

_**Terimakasih atas makanannya, Momoi-san. Aku sangat menyukainya. Nanti akan ku kembalikan wadahnya ke rumahmu. Sekali lagi terimakasih. **___

Send.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, ponsel Kuroko berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah pesan.

_**Sacchan_momoi**_

_**Subject : Re:Terimakasih**_

_**Ya sama-sama, Kuroko-kun. Aku akan menunggumu di rumah, sekaligus menyiapkan makan malam. Mau ya makan malam di rumahku? ^^**_

_**.**_

_**Kuroko_Tetsuya**_

_**Subject: Re: Subject: Terimakasih**_

_**Ya.**_

.

.

Rasa yang ternyata mengganggu Kuroko adalah rasa Rindu, rindu yang mengganggunya adalah rindu kepada seorang wanita bernama Momoi Satsuki. Wanita yang berhasil merebut hatinya, walaupun Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu apakah benar hatinya sudah dicuri oleh Momoi atau belum.

.

.

Kuroko berjalan menuju rumah Momoi, rasanya dia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan wanita pujaan hatinya. Walaupun dia belum benar-benar jatuh hati pada Momoi, tetapi rasanya dia ingin sekali melihat wajah dari wanita bermahkotakan sakura tersebut.

TING TONG

Bel berbunyi satu kali, menandakan ada tamu. Seorang pria bernama Kuroko Tetsuya menunggu di depan gerbang sebuah rumah, rumah milik keluarga Momoi.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun! Ayo masuk-masuk.. Aku sudah menunggumu loh.." ucap Momoi sambil membukakan gerbang.

Ada rasa hangat di hati Kuroko ketika melihat Momoi tersenyum dan berlaku ceria seperti itu. Kuroko lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam halaman rumah Momoi, lalu berlanjut ke ruang tamu dan ruang makan. Kuroko melihat banyak sekali makanan lezat. Mulai dari berbagai macam sushi, onigiri, ayam teriyaki, sup tofu, sup ikan, dan masih banyak lagi.

"A-apa kau suka, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Momoi malu-malu. Kuroko lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi ini terlalu berlebihan, Momoi-san. Ah tapi tidak apa-apa kok, aku akan mencoba semuanya." Ucap Kuroko. Momoi menghela nafas lega, lalu duduk.

"Si-silahkan duduk, Kuroko-kun." Ucap Momoi. Kuroko lalu duduk dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas kerjanya.

"Ah iya, ini kotak makanannya Momoi-san." Ucap Kuroko sambil memberikannya kepada Momoi.

"Ah yaa."

"Terimakasih." Ucap Kuroko. Momoi tersenyum, Kuroko lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Silahkan dimakan, Kuroko-kun." Ucap Momoi. Kuroko lalu mengambil satu buah dari setiap macam makanan, dan melahapnya.

"Um,, ini enak sekali Momoi-san.." ucap Kuroko sambil mengunyah.

"Hihi, habiskan dulu makanan di mulutmu, Kuroko-kun.." ucap Momoi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah ya.. *glek* Makanan ini enak sekali, aku merasa ingin memakannya setiap hari." Ucap Kuroko. Wajah Momoi lalu memerah, dan Kuroko merasa tidak enak.

"A-ah, maksudku bukan begitu.. Maaf, jika aku.. Menyinggungmu.." ucap Kuroko.

"Maa, tidak apa-apa kok Kuroko-kun.. Hehe.." Momoi lalu melahap makanannya. Dan setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan karna mereka berdua sibuk dengan menghabiskan makanannya masing-masing.

"Terimakasih atas makanannya.." ucap Kuroko ketika dia sudah menghabiskan makanan di piring dan mangkoknya.

"Eh, kau sudah selesai Kuroko-kun?" tanya Momoi. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bisa memakan yang lainnya.."ucap Momoi.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah kenyang." Ucap Kuroko.

"Tapi nanti tidak ada yang menghabiskannya." Ucap Momoi sedih.

"Ja—jangan sedih, baiklah aku akan memakan sedikit lagi." Kuroko lalu mengalah dan mengambil beberapa potong ayam teriyaki, sushi, sedikit sup udon dan satu buah onigiri.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroko telah menghabiskan makanannya dan benar-benar pamit kepada Momoi. Kini Momoi juga mengizinkan Kuroko pulang karna sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan malam.

"Besok aku akan membawakanmu bento lagi ya, Kuroko-kun." Ucap Momoi saat Kuroko sudah agak jauh. Kuroko mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Momoi.

.

.

Dan keesokan harinya, Momoi benar-benar datang dengan membawa sekotak bento. Kali ini dia tidak bisa hanya menitipkannya kepada rekan kerja Kuroko karna Kuroko sudah berada di depannya.

"K-kuroko-kun,, Konnichiwa.." Momoi gugup di depan Kuroko.

"Doumo, Momoi-san." Ucap Kuroko. Setelah itu, Kuroko menggandeng lengan Momoi dan membawanya ke taman di dekat kantornya—tempat dulu Momoi menangis.

"E-eh, kenapa dibawa ke sini?" Momoi bingung. Kuroko kemudian duduk di taman tersebut dan mengisyaratkan agar Momoi ikut duduk.

"Aku ingin makan disini. Tidak keberatan kan, Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko. Momoi mengangguk, lalu memberikan kotak bekalnya.

"Ini.." ucap Momoi.

"Aku ingin disuapi." Ucap Kuroko. Wajah Momoi memerah seketika, lalu dia membuka kotak bekal tersebut, menyumpit tahu teriyaki yang dia buat dan menyuapinya kepada Kuroko.

"Hmm.. Ternyata memang enak, makanan buatan Momoi-san." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengunyah. Wajah Momoi tambah memerah.

Selagi Momoi senyum-senyum karna dipuji oleh Kuroko, tiba-tiba Kuroko menghentikan makan siangnya dan menggenggam tangan Momoi.

"Momoi-san, maaf mungkin ini terlalu mendadak.. Tapi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Biarkan aku menghapus luka lamamu, sehingga luka itu tak akan pernah terbuka lagi?" Momoi terkejut, atas ucapan Kuroko yang tidak dia duga sebelumnya.

"A-a-aku akan sangat menghargainya,, ano.. Kuroko-kun, tapi apakah ini tidak terlalu,, cepat?" tanya Momoi, sedikit ragu. Dan khawatir jika nantinya Kuroko akan mencabut perkataannya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat, aku ingin menjadi pelindungmu. Aku sangat bersungguh-sungguh." Ucap Kuroko. Momoi tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya, dia sangat terharu dan juga malu. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"M-maafkan aku, K-kuroko-kun.. Maafkan aku karna aku meragukanmu.. Aku, aku, aku bersedia menjadi kekasihmu.." ujar Momoi dengan wajah memerah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Samar-samar terlihat Kuroko tersenyum, lalu memegang dagu Momoi dan menaikkan wajahnya agar melihat ke wajah Kuroko. Wajah Momoi sangat merah, sampai ke telinga. Hingga Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya ke Momoi, membuat jarak antara bibir mereka tinggal satu centi, dan Momoi terpejam. Ciuman pertama mereka, di taman dimana tempat mereka bertemu, di tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu antara kenangan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Kuroko bukanlah anak muda lagi. Kini dia adalah seorang pria mapan, berusia 25 tahun dan dia siap untuk menikah. Momoi Satsuki, seorang wanita yang sudah menemaninya sejak dua tahun yang lalu adalah calon untuknya menikah. Kuroko sudah siap, semua konsep sudah diatur. Rencananya, Kuroko akan bertunangan terlebih dahulu dengan Momoi. Dan setahun setelah itu, Kuroko akan menikah dengan Momoi.

"Satsuki-san.." panggil Kuroko kepada calon tunangannya tersebut. Mereka berdua kini sedang berada di taman, yang dulu menjadi saksi bisu Kuroko dan Momoi bertemu.

"Ah, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi langsung menyambar Kuroko yang baru saja datang.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Ucap Kuroko sambil mengelus-elus punggung Momoi. Momoi lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hmm, iie. Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya Momoi. Kuroko belum menjawab, dia hanya duduk di kursi taman sambil menggandeng tangan Momoi, lalu Momoi duduk dan Kuroko mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

"Mo—Satsuki-san, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Kuroko sambil menggenggam erat benda yang dia bawa.

"A-apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Momoi gugup, dia cukup yakin yang dibawa oleh Kuroko adalah sesuatu yang special.

"Ini, maukah kau bertunangan denganku?" tanya Kuroko sambil bersimpuh di depan Momoi dan menunjukkan dua buah cincin terbuat dari perak. Momoi memekik tertahan, saking terharunya karna akhirnya Kuroko benar-benar serius kepadanya. Tak sadar, air mata Momoi mengalir membentuk sungai.

"Maukah?" tanya Kuroko sekali lagi, Momoi lalu mengangguk. Kuroko lalu berdiri dan mengambil satu cincin di dalam wadah tersebut, lalu memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kanan Momoi. Menandakan bahwa wanita itu sudah ada yang punya. Momoi lalu mengambil satu buah cincin yang tersisa, dan memakaikannya di jari manis tangan kanan Kuroko, menandakan bahwa kini mereka saling memiliki.

Kuroko membingkai wajah Momoi dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menengadahkan wajah Momoi. Dilihatnya wajah cantik yang selama ini mengisi hidupnya dengan intens. Momoi berhenti menangis, namun masih terisak. Dia memegang ujung kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Kuroko, dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, seakan orang itu akan menghilang kapan saja. Kuroko mencium kening wanitanya, kemudian mengelus surai sakuranya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Momoi Satsuki.." ucap Kuroko lirih, sambil menempelkan keningnya di kening Momoi. Dia memejamkan matanya, begitu juga Momoi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya.." ucap Momoi. Lalu mereka berpelukan, dan pulang ke apartemen Kuroko untuk makan malam dan tidur.

.

.

.

Setahun kemudian, Kuroko sudah sibuk dengan apa saja yang harus dipersiapkan untuk pernikahannya dengan Momoi. Mulai dari catering, pakaian, tempat, dan lain-lain. Sungguh, Kuroko bukannya ingin membuat segalanya terasa klise. Hanya saja, dia ingin mengabadikan semua kenangan manisnya di taman yang menjadi saksi bisu perjalanan cintanya dengan Momoi. Yah, dan kini sudah menjadi tiga tahun sejak pertemuan pertama Kuroko dengan Momoi, waktu yang tidak singkat dan membuat mereka saling mengenal satu sama lain.

Kini sudah lewat dua bulan, semua persiapan sudah matang. Undangan telah disebar, tinggal menunggu dua jam lagi. Momoi dan Kuroko juga sudah tidak sabar untuk di rias lebih lanjut, tetapi demi hasil yang maksimal, mereka berdua harus bersabar.

Waktunya telah tiba, semua undangan telah datang. Ada teman SMP, SMA, Kuliah, dan teman kerja Kuroko dan juga Momoi. Mereka antusias mengikuti pernikahan teman invisible—Kuroko, dan teman sakura—Momoi—mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, Kuroko berjalan menuju altar didampingi pendamping pengantin pria. Dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan setelan berwarna putih, jas dengan ekor bercabang panjang sehingga sampai ke betisnya, dan juga celana panjang. Tak lupa juga sebuah mawar berwarna merah muda bertengger di dadanya.

Setelah Kuroko sampai di altar, Momoi kemudian menyusul Kuroko digandeng oleh ayahnya. Dia juga memakai gaun berwarna putih. Bagian atas tak berlengan, menutupi bagian dadanya. Dan bagian bawah—rok, hanya menutupi bagian lutut ke atas, dan semakin ke belakang semakin panjang ke bawah dan menyentuh tanah. Kepalanya ditutupi oleh renda berwarna putih transparan, dan terlihat di kepalanya tersemat sebuah bunga mawar berwarna biru muda.

Filosofinya, di dada Kuroko selalu ada Momoi. Hanya Momoi, dan selalu Momoi. Tak akan ada orang lain yang menggantikan Momoi di hati—dada Kuroko, begitu juga Momoi. Momoi akan menghormati Kuroko sebagaimana seorang istri menghormati suaminya, akan selalu dia sayangi sebagaimana dia menyayangi rambutnya—bagi wanita, rambut adalah kehormatan kedua yang harus dipertahankan.

Janji suci pun diucapkan, Kuroko dan Momoi menerima satu sama lain. Bahkan sebelum janji suci tersebut diikrarkan, Kuroko dan Momoi sudah berjanji pada diri mereka masing-masing kalau mereka akan saling menerima semuanya, kekurangan dan kelebihan.

Kuroko mencium kening Momoi, kemudian mencium bibirnya. Membuat suara para tamu riuh rendah, membuat tepuk tangan dan siulan terdengar bahkan dari pojok ruangan sekalipun. Ini kali pertama Kuroko merasakan kebahagiaan yang tidak dapat dia deskripsikan, bersama dengan seseorang yang mencintainya dan dia cintai, selalu dan selamanya.

.

.

"Wah, selamat ya Kuroko! Kau kini sudah menikah.. Cepat-cepat punya momongan ya!" ucap seorang pria berambut merah-hitam mengucapkan selamat kepada Kuroko. Yang disalami hanya tersenyum, lalu pria itu berjalan menuju Momoi—Satsuki, dan menyalaminya lagi. Semua tamu sudah selesai bersalaman, kemudian resepsi juga sudah selesai. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 10.30 malam, Kuroko lalu menggendong Momoi dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke dalam kamar untuk melaksanakan malam pertama. Ehem pengantin baru.

.

.

Fin~~

Omake...

Dua bulan setelah pernikahan, Satsuki mengalami gejala aneh—dia mual-mual, bersikap lebih manja dan lebih moody. Tetsuya khawatir, dia kemudian membawa Satsuki ke dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaannya, tentu saja dengan sedikit paksaan.

"Bagaimana keadaan istri saya, dok?" tanya Tetsuya kepada dokter Alex—dokter yang menangani Satsuki.

"Istri anda tidak apa-apa, ini hal yang wajar bagi istri yang sedang hamil dua minggu." Ucap dokter Alex. Tetsuya terkejut, Satsuki keluar dari belakang dokter dengan malu-malu.

"Ano, a-apa artinya aku akan menjadi ayah?" tanya Tetsuya kelewat polos.

"Ya, tentu saja." Ucap dokter Alex sambil tersenyum. Satsuki lalu berjalan menuju Tetsuya.

"Terimakasih dokter Alex. Saya akan pulang sekarang. Ayo Satsuki.." ucap Tetsuya. Satsuki lalu menggandeng lengan Tetsuya dan pulang menuju ke rumah.

"Terimakasih ya, Satsuki. Kau membuatku bahagia dua kali lipat hari ini.." ucap Tetsuya, wajah Satsuki bersemu merah.

"Y-ya, tidak apa-apa.. Aku juga bahagia, dan aku yakin anak kita juga bahagia kok!" ucap Satsuki.

"Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa anak kita nanti." Ucap Tetsuya sambil mengelus perut Satsuki. Mereka lalu pulang dengan perasaan bahagia.

Fin!~


End file.
